


Missing You

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Sweet, awww, fluff fluff fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Keith gets a little caught up in his feelings when Shiro returns after being stuck on a distant planet for two months





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> this was a trade with a mutual of mine and I hope it turned out well since this was my first time writing sheith   
> loving it tho   
> absolutely loving it   
> Cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen   
> thank ya <3

Somehow, he got lucky enough that when Shiro’s Lion came in to dock, he was the only one around. Taking the steps down to the landing pad three at a time, his heart jumping up into his throat every time he nearly missed one, Keith managed to keep himself from landing flat on his face as he practically rocketed towards where Shiro’s Lion was finally, finally coming in after he had been downed on a distant planet for over two months now. Excitement bubbled inside his chest. With no one around to see, he felt safe in smiling like an idiot, his cheeks practically wailing in protest as they were stretched to their limit. He couldn’t help but grin and grin and grin. Shiro was back! After two long months of being absent, of being separated from him, he was finally back. 

As he got closer to the Black Lion, a nervous whispering began in the back of his mind. Maybe he was being too excited. It had only been two months. They had been separated for way longer than that so why was he acting so giddy right now? Forcing himself to slow down to a quick trot, Keith realized that he must look crazy – just hurtling himself across the landing pad, practically throwing himself onto the Black Lion. Flushing a little, the smile fading to a small grin, Keith awkwardly mussed with the hair at the back of his neck. Yeah, maybe he had been going a little overboard. Probably should pull it way back or he might overwhelm Shiro. 

Taking in a deep breath, he climbed up the steps leading to the Black Lion’s hatch, forcing him to take them one by one. The closer and closer he got, the harder it was to contain his excitement. He had missed Shiro. Even if it had only been two months, he had still really missed him and he couldn’t help but to hope that Shiro had missed him as well. Hopping over to the railing, Keith jogged over to the hatch, which opened up right as he was a few feet away. Standing there, with a bit of a five o’clock shadow and looking rather ruffled was Shiro. The huge grin came roaring back to Keith’s face. Before he could stop himself, he was dashing forward, running at Shiro at full speed. 

To his relief, a brilliant, vibrant grin spread across Shiro’s face. Opening his arms up wide, he dashed forward, gathered Keith up in a strong, warm embrace and smooshed him to his broad chest. Squeezing back with all his strength, Keith buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder, his heart going wild inside his chest. He was back. Everything was okay now. Everything would be alright, now that Shiro was back. Keith could feel a peaceful warmth washing over his body. Suddenly, he realized how tense he had been, how hard and taut the muscles in his back were. As he melt into Shiro’s embrace, the tension was more apparent as it bled away. 

Breathing in deeply, filling his lungs with Shiro’s familiar, comforting scent, he playfully thumped his back with his fist and said, “Missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, Keith.” Shiro said, his face halfway buried in Keith’s hair, “It’s good to see you. You been alright?” He asked, regrettably pulling away so he could meet Keith’s eyes. 

“Yeah, fine.” Keith nodded, flushing with heat when he realized how close their faces were. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?” 

“No, everything was fine. Just some problems with the engine that took a long time to fix.” Shiro smiled. 

Keith’s eyes flickered down to Shiro’s lips. It was hard to think straight with Shiro this close, with his warmth, his scent surrounding him. He had missed him. He had missed him so much. He had repeatedly tried to tell himself that he was being stupid – it was only two months, not that big of a deal but still, he hadn’t been able to shake it; hadn’t been able to rid himself of the loneliness, the longing to see Shiro, to be with Shiro. It was silly – he knew it was silly, he knew it was stupid but those feelings had still been there. He had wanted to be with Shiro. He had wanted to be at Shiro’s side, helping him, talking with him, just being with him. And now that he was back, now that Shiro was here, Keith just couldn’t think right. 

He was moving before he even fully registered what he was doing. Pushing up onto the balls of his feet, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders, he brought his face even closer to Shiro’s and lightly pressed their lips together. A sharp, startled intake from Shiro the moment after physical contact was made brought him crashing down to reality. The slight heat in his cheeks turned ultra hot within a split second. Keith attempted to jerk away, an excuse, an apology already on his lips when Shiro’s arms clamped down, pulling him back, squeezing him tightly to his bigger, broader frame. With a hard, excited pant, Shiro hungrily devoured his mouth; sliding, slipping his lips against Keith’s, caressing them with an intensity that made his head spin. 

His heart jumped up into his throat, nearly ejecting itself out of his mouth in its excitement. Pushing back against Shiro, returning the kiss with all his might, Keith thought of nothing expect of how wonderful Shiro’s lips felt against his own, how long he had been wanting to do this, wanting to kiss him but had never wanted to admit it to himself. Kissing him…it was so cliché but it felt right. It was the most right feeling thing since he first stepped foot into his Lion. Moaning softly when Shiro slid his thick, strong fingers into Keith’s hair, weaving through the strands with an exquisite tenderness, Keith responded by tracing the sharp curve of Shiro’s jaw with the tips of his fingers, marveling at the fact that he was being allowed to touch, that he was being allowed any of this. 

With a soft gasp, Shiro broke the kiss, pausing for just a moment to suck lightly on Keith’s lower lip before sliding away with a warm grin on his face. There was a bright tinge of pink dying his cheeks, and a tender, gentle glimmer in his eyes. Breathing unevenly, his own face hot and probably as red as Lance’s Lion, Keith swallowed hard, tried to say something, couldn’t get it out then smiled shyly when Shiro laughed softly. Pressing their foreheads together, he nuzzled him gently and whispered, “Well, that’s certainly one way to welcome me back.” 

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled, “I just…” he paused, fumbling for the right words then breathed out a short, hard breath, “I really missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Keith. Though,” The smile on Shiro’s face tilted upwards in a much more teasing manner, “if this is the kind of response I can expect after I’ve been gone a while, maybe I should spend more time away.” 

“I’ll be sad if you do.” Keith replied with mock sullenness, squirming around in Shiro’s hold in a meager attempt to get free. When Shiro tightened his hold, still smiling that mischievous grin that made Keith’s heart do a weird thumping thing, Keith went still in his embrace, looked up to stare solemnly into Shiro’s eyes and said quietly, “I know it’s selfish but please…don’t leave again. And if you have to, take me with you. I,” his words caught, guilt swelling up in his chest for acting like a kid, “I don’t like being separated from you.” 

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise then his expression softened. Leaning down to press a kiss onto Keith’s hot cheek, Shiro sighed softly before saying, “I can’t make promises but I can do my best to stay with you. As long as you do your best to stay with me.” 

“Naturally.” Keith responded easily, the guilt in his chest quickly overwhelmed with happiness. Locking his arms securely around Shiro’s midsection, he said, “I love you, Shiro.” 

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro breathed, squeezing him almost painfully tight. “Can we stay like this for a little while?” 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, not wanting to let Shiro go for the next millennia, the words, those beautiful words he had wanted to hear for so long echoing merrily inside his head, “we’ve got some catching up to do, after all.”


End file.
